A Challenged Offered
by Hot Rod's Girl
Summary: Jazz gets offered a challenge from his lover. Not one to back down he takes it! No worries a second part will be up.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **_A Challenged Offered_

**Rating: **_T_

**Disclaimer: **_Own nothing, but wish I did._

_Yeah, not exactly sure where this came from and so decided to try my hand at smut. Not sure if I accomplished it. Needs a little more work I think. Anyways, enjoy!  
_

* * *

Jazz was pushed roughly into the wall as the hands of his lover roamed over his newly built frame. He would have to remember to thank Ratchet, for piecing him back together again.

But for now, the sensations of those hands sliding under his armor plating drove the thought out of his mind.

His body automatically reacted to his lovers touch, arching into it hoping to create more of that wonderful sensation.

"Impatient, aren't we," came the husky voice of his lover, right into his sensitive audios.

Jazz moaned, feeling his body shiver as his visor flickered off. With his one sensor gone, the sensation on the other part of his body increased ten fold.

His cooling fans had suddenly kicked on, trying to cool his rapidly heating body, but Jazz didn't care. All he cared about was the hands touching him and the lips that were caressing his neck.

Jazz had his head thrown back, allowing his lovers lip better access to his neck cables. A glossa came out and licked one of them, making him moan again, wanting to taste those lips with his own.

"Please…" he hissed as his lover took a nip at the cable in which they were enthralled with.

The nipping had stopped and Jazz groaned at the loss of his lover. "What is it you want Jazz?" the husky voice asked once again in his audios.

He tried to repress the shiver, but failed miserably as he tried to free his hands from the handcuffs. He wanted to touch his lover to create the sensations in them that was being created for him.

"I want… to be able… to touch you," he pleaded something that he did often, when his lover was in a playful mode.

A chuckle reverberated off his lover's chest, which was pressed lightly against his. Jazz tried to press closer, but his lover moved away not allowing the satisfaction of a touch.

He huffed, the air leaving his mouth as he struggled with the cuffs again.

Again another chuckle came, this time followed by a kiss to his audios. "Tell me what you want and I might just fulfill it," his lover whispered.

A hand was placed on his inner thigh and Jazz let out another throaty moan, as the hand caressed a very sensitive wire. His legs automatically spread a little as the hand traveled upwards towards his port.

However, his lover was in a teasing mode and skipped over the port and was placed on her other thigh. It was a torture that was slowly driving Jazz insane.

"Tell me." came the voice again.

Jazz let out a growl, tired of the teasing drawing another chuckle from his lover. "Frag it Prowl, if you don't take me now when I get out of these cuff you won't know the difference between up and down." Turning his visor back on and glaring at the tactician.

A predatory smirk came over the black and white's lip components as he pulled away slightly. "Is that a promise Jazz?" The SIC challenged back.

A similar smirk crossed onto Jazz face. "When have you ever known me to back down from a challenge Prowl?"

In response Prowl kissed him and Jazz decided to take that challenge for another time.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated!


	2. A Challenge Met

**Title: **_A Challenge Offered_

**Rating: **_T_

**Disclaimer: **_Yeah, I wish!_

_Here is the second part to this story!  
_

* * *

Skillful hands traveled up and down his doorwings, making Prowl arch into their touch. His lover always knew that they were highly sensitive and they were his downfall for anything.

Right now he and his lover were in his office, with him trying to work… but those hands just would not stop.

Jazz had entered the room not to long ago, with this grin of his face that spoke of mischievousness. Prowl neither acknowledges the grin or his lover as the black and white sat down in the chair opposite him.

It wasn't until he felt something on his doorwing, did his attention turn away from his work.

Those hands that had run themselves over his frame time and time again, were working quickly to bring him over the edge.

Prowl remembering the challenge he had issued to the saboteur the night before, tried his best not to scum to Jazz. But that was really difficult when said lover was touching his doorwings in a way that could have had him overloading right then and there.

The door to his office was wide open and for some reason, that didn't bother him in the slightest.

He tried to push away from Jazz, but the little bugger wouldn't let him as one hand slipped into a wing joint.

A cackled moaned, escaped Prowl's vocalizers before he could stop it and the datapad he held in his hand cracked.

It fell to the desk completely forgotten as he pushed back his chair with all his might.

The hands on his doorwings left with the unexpected chair as Prowl shot up and out of the office. His lover seemed to hesitate for a minute before following after him, his footsteps light compared to the tactician's.

Prowl wasn't sure why, but the idea of running away from Jazz, seemed to turn him on even more. It was the challenge of being caught that had him this excited.

Those who were walking in the hallways quickly jumped out of their way, so as not to get run over.

The tactician refused to stop, even as Jazz speed up determined to catch his prey. Finally though he leaped and latched onto Prowl, who fell face forward from the unexpected weight.

It was there in the hallway that Jazz spun him around and kissed him. He pulled away with a smirk, pinning Prowl's hand above his head, making sure to straddle his waist.

Prowl growled as Jazz leaned down and nipped at his neck cables, making that growl turn into a purr.

A hand once again began to explore his frame, finding his sweet spots and taking it's time with them.

Prowl wanted really badly to return the touches, but Jazz refused to let up on his hold. His hand traveled lower, skipping over his port and down onto his thigh, leaving Prowl feeling slightly frustrated.

He wanted his lover to touch him and he wanted that touch now.

A low chuckle came from Jazz, making the tactician snap his optics up at him, not bothering to hide the glare he was shooting him.

"Someone is a little excited," teased the saboteur as he leaned down and lick an audio.

Prowl held in the moan. "That's only because you keep teasing me."

"I believe you were doing the same yourself just last night lover," purred Jazz as his hand traveled upwards.

A gasp escaped Prowl's lips as the hand barely touched his port, though the sensation left him moaning. "Please," he hissed out.

Again another chuckle from the saboteur only seemed to frustrate Prowl even more as he waited for his Primus blessed relief.

Sometime later, the two lay on the floor, recovering from their processor-blowing overload.

Jazz brought his visor online dully, looking at his partner who was looking up with a satisfied smile. He nudged Prowl, whose head swung towards him rather goofily. "Let's get to our quarters," he suggested.

The tactician only nodded before attempting to stand up. Jazz laughed as Prowl fell back on his aft twice a scowl coming upon his lover's lips. "Told you wouldn't know the difference between up and down!"

* * *

**Author Notes: **_There you go, Jazz fulfilled his duty. Man I make Prowl look horny in this story!_


End file.
